Motor vehicles are usually equipped with trip meters for indicating the distance travelled by the motor vehicle. Generally conventional type of trip meters are of the mechanical type. In such trip meters a mechanical counter including a numeral display device is driven via reduction gears by a drive shaft operatively connected to the transmission or other mechanism of the vehicle. When the driver of the vehicle intends to measure a distance between two points he or she will drive between, the driver resets the trip meter to zero so that the trip meter will count over the distance travelled, from zero. The trip meter is used not only for merely measuring the travelled distance but also for giving information to the driver along a return trip when the vehicle returns along the same course from the objective point to the original starting point.
When a vehicle driver travels from a starting point to an objective point along an unfamilier course, along which he intends to return to the original starting point, he usually memorizes the distance indicated by the trip meter at an instant when he makes a turn so that he is able to make a turn at the right position when he returns from the objective point toward the original starting point. However, the distance indicated by the trip meter along the return trip does not correspond to the distance that the driver has memorized although the trip meter is reset to zero at the objective point. Therefore, it is usually difficult for the vehicle driver to find the right position at which he should make a turn. When numerous turns are made between the starting point and the objective point, it is almost impossible for the driver to memorize each distance at which each turn is made and directions of respective turns.